The Crow & The Kat
by t-x-t-a-n-i-a
Summary: This is a story about my OC, Katja West and Damon Salvatore and how they meet and end up falling for one another! I haven't decided on a lemon scene or not yet but I will make a warning of kissing and swearing. Please enjoy!


**Hey guys! It's me, Txtania or if you prefer Kara. Um I know that I haven't written anything in a while and I have deleted a lot of my work. I haven't had much inspiration and I just have been a bit sad but now I am coming back, or at least trying to! **

**For the past, I honestly don't know how long Vampire Diaries have been airing, I have watched Vampire Diaries. I loved it at first but I had to stop watching it for a while. I know sad thing**

**; _; but I finally, a month ago caught up to season 4 and Oh my god! I'm in love with everyone! So I am going to make a OC story with all of the people who I just love. **

**So my plan is I am going to make a story dedicated to each couple and how they got together. As you can tell this story is dedicated to my first love Damon and the OC Katja West. **

**I'm sorry but this chapter will be a bit short but I promise for the next chapter to be longer!**

**Here is her bio!**

* * *

**Personal Info:**

**Name: **Katja Wade

**Nickname(s): **Cat

**Age: **18

**Birthday: **December 11th

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **5'0"

**Weight: **119

**Professional Status:**

**Affiliation: **—

**Occupation: **Works at the Grill

**Team: **—

**Partner(s): **—

**Base of Operations: **—

**Personal Status:**

**Relatives: **Elder brother; named Jacob Wade

**Education: **Mystic Falls High School

**Appearance:**

**Hair color: **Red Velvet

**Hair length: **A little past her shoulders

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Any scars or marks: **None

**Complexion: **Pale

**History:**

_{ I'm sorry but Katja's past is a work in progress. For now please accept this brief and small over look of her past. MORE IS SURE TO COME ALONG WITH THE STORY!}_

Katja or what she prefers to be called, "Kat", is a sweet petite girl who has had a tragic past just like the most of the residences in Mystic Falls. Both of her parents died, her mother was the first to die from Tuberculosis. The next was her father, he committed suicide leaving behind his two children. At that time Katja was 17 years old and her brother was 20. A year had passed since the whole incident has occurred and Katja still lives in her old home alone in Mystic Falls while her brother is off about gathering his degrees and other certificates.

While her brother choose a more seclusive and lone path to getting over his family troubles Katja tries to see the joys in life.

**Powers and Abilities:**

Human

* * *

**Okay! Now that that is over and done with let head on into the story! **

_Dear Diary, _

_ Today is the first day of school. I don't want to go back. But then again, whoever wants to go back to school. _

_ I am going to try and grin and bear it when someone speaks to me but then again no one really talks to me. I'm alright with that though because I don't need all the high school drama. _

_ I will write more later on because now I have to go_

_ Wish me luck_

_ Kat_

Katja closed her journal and threw it on her desk where is slide to a stop. She smiled a bit at the success at it not falling off the desk when she threw it. A small sigh escaped her lips as she pushed herself off her bed and slowly made her way out of her room. As she excited her room she pressed the power button on her Bluetooth Bose stereo linking it up to her iPhone. She thumped down the stairs and hit the shuffle button letting it randomly choosing a song, it landed on Lightning by Nico Vega. With grace she spun in a small circle and entered her kitchen and went straight to the fridge grabbing an apple. Taking a small bite she looked over the mail that she had gotten from the mailbox the day before, a small frown appearing on her lips as she noticed the credit card bills with her brother's name on it. Shaking her head, hes a grownup he can do what he wants. Glancing at the clock on the stove she decided that it was time she better get going. She didn't live far from school but she currently didn't have enough money to fill up her car so she had to walk to school and work till she got her next pay check. Grabbing her back and tossing her apple in the trash she calmly walked out the door; plugging her headphones into her ears just as the next song came on. She locked her door and made her way down her drive way waving to her old female next door neighbor.

A few songs later and she could see the school, a small frown came to her face but she stopped remembering she wasn't going to frown and be happy for a change. So a light smile graced her lips, not once that scream fake but one that said content. Shifting her bag on her should she tried to walk through the crowd but was pushed into someone. Hands flew out and grabbed onto something so she wouldn't crash to the ground. Another pair of hands did the same thing.

"I'm so sorry…" A slight panicked look crossed Kat's features as she looked up into a handsome male's face. A charming smile crossed his lips as he released her and shook his head.

"It's alright… My name is Stephan by the way." The blonde male extended his hand for her to shake. Kat contemplated on shaking his hand but she ended up giving a small smile and shook his hand. "I'm Katja but… You can just call me Kat if you like."

Stephan gave Katja a smile which Katja tried to return. Shuffling nervously from her right foot to the next Katja glanced away and gave a slight cough. "Well… I'm sorry again but I think we should get to school…" Katja gave a small wave before she started to walk away and towards the front doors of the school. She mentally called herself stupid for bumping into him but congratulated herself on at least introducing herself. Maybe this Stephan would turn out to be a friend?


End file.
